Say It Aint So
by erickatie
Summary: Chloe is getting married but will Clark give his blessing?
1. Chapter 1

**Say It Aint So…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

"I'm getting married." Chloe said overly excited.

Clark's mouth drops open and he can't seem to find the words to say. Chloe was his best friend since 8th grade and although she'd never admit it to Clark he knew she had feelings for him that ran deeper than a friendship. He thought for a moment that he was dreaming but he couldn't be.

"Clark, did you hear me? I'm getting married." She states. She was actually a little hurt that he hadn't responded to her yet. She was for sure that he would be happy for her. She knew that he always had her best interest at heart.

Clark shakes his head trying to wake up from this strange dream. He didn't even know that she was dating anyone. There was Jimmy but he never could get over how Chloe loved Clark. Who could she be marring. "Wow… Chlo,… I don't know what to say." He looks at her with a concerned look. "Who are you marring?"

Chloe walks over and takes a seat on the steps that lead up to the loft of the barn. "Well it's actually a long story and Lois is probably going to kill me but… Oliver Queen."

Clark mouths once again drops open. As far as he knew she had only met Oliver that one time when she played watchtower for him and the Justice League. "Oliver, but how? I mean he's been gone for almost a year."

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "I've been doing some work for Oliver. And on occasions he'd fly me to some far off city and we would have dinner at his apartment or some really nice resturant to talk about our next plan of action." She paused a moment as she noticed how Clark for once seemed to hold onto every word she had to say. "Any way we got a little close and one thing led to the next." She stands up and walks over to Clark. Her eyes sparkling as she smiled that mega-white smile. "Clark, I have found the person that I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with. I really love him and I want your blessing."

"Are you sure? I mean a couple of dinners isn't really what I call getting to know each other." He couldn't bring himself to bless anything about this.

"I know that your over protective of me. And I love that about you. But I'm as sure as I have ever been of anything in my life."

"So when is this so called wedding suppose to be?" He asked not sure he was ready for the answer.

Chloe could tell that Clark wasn't happy for her. Although she didn't understand why. "Next week." She said but her sparkle in her eyes has disappeared. " He wants me to live in New York. He has an apartment there."

Clark sat at the kitchen counter drinking milk from the carton. He couldn't get the thought of his conversation with Chloe the day before out of his mind. The door opens and Martha enters placing a basket full of flowers on the counter.

"I know I raised you better than to drink from the carton, son. What's on your mind." She always knew when something was bothering Clark . It was a special gift she had.

He squirmed around on the stool. "Chloe is getting married."

"Our Chloe?" Martha asked.

Clark nodds. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and mom I can't let her do it."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Say It Aint So Sequel…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

Clark placed one last candle on the trunk in front of the sofa in the loft. He had lit candles and placed them around all around the loft and top it all off with a bouquet of fresh picked flowers on the desk. He smiled knowing that there was noway that Chloe would be disappointed in his attempt at being romanctic.

The sound of high heels clicking on the old loft floor told Clark that Chloe was there. He turned expecting to see her in a tank top and pair of jeans, but she was beautiful. She was wearing a long red-dress with spaghetti straps and her blond hair rested upon her shoulders.

"Wow, you look amazing." Clark was at a lost of words.

Chloe looks around the loft as she walks by Clark. "What is all of this?" She thought that maybe he was trying to win Lana back. She just shrugged the thought and walked over to the flowers to inhale the scent.

"I was hoping we could talk." He said softly.

She turned to him. "I would love to talk but the only thing is I have a dinner date with Oliver." She noticed how Clark's glow seemed to disappear. "He's here to help me get ready for the wedding."

Clark takes a deep breathe. He knew it was now or never. "Chloe,… I love you and I don't want you to marry Oliver. I want you to marry me."

Chloe stumbles. She couldn't believe what he was saying. All this time that she had been in love with him and he never once expressed any feelings other than a friendship towards her. How come now when everything was falling into place for her would he do something like this?

Clark walks over and kneels down in front of her taking her hand. "Chloe, will you marry me?" He takes a ring from his jacket and starts to take off the two karrat diamond ring that Oliver had given to her.

Tears fill Chloe's eyes. She gently squeezes her finger stopping Clark from removing the ring. "Clark,…" Her voice cracks. "I love Oliver and I'm marrying him." She walks over to the steps.

"Chloe,…" Clark says as he stands up. His face is filled with hurt.

She stops for a brief moment then she proceeds down the steps. Clark looks down at the ring that failed at comparison to Oliver's. He squeezes his hand until the diamond turns to dust. He had never hurt so much. Not even when Lana broke his heart to marry Lex.

The waitress pours two glasses of white wine. She smiles at Chloe and Oliver as she places the bottle into the wine bucket by the table, before she disappears.

"You look amazing tonight." Oliver grins.

Chloe looks distracted but she responds. "Thanks."

"So what's on my beautiful bride to be's mind?" He asks as he leans up to take her hand.

Chloe just couldn't get Clark asking her to marry him out of her mind. She didn't quiet know how to feel. "Oliver,… we can talk about anything right."

"Of course." He smiles that smile of his that could melt anyones heart.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "Clark asked me to marry him tonight."

Oliver leans back in his chair shocked. Clark never once made any attempt to show that he had any feelings for Chloe at all. "W-What did you say?"

"I told him the truth." She bit her bottom lip. "I told him that I love you. I'm marrying you." Every since she and Oliver had become friends she felt drawn to him in a way that she never felt drawn to anyone before. "Oliver, I love you. Your what I want."

He smiles a facade smile. "I love you too." He couldn't believe that Clark would do this to him. His blood began to boil beneath his skin.

Clark enters Chloe's apartment at the Talon. The room was empty except for some boxes in the corner. Clark looks around at how lonely it felt. How much he was going to miss her like crazy if she really left. He had to talk to her one more time. To explain to her about the evening before. He couldn't stand the thought of her not talking to him.

Oliver enters from the bathroom. He coughs suggestively letting Clark know that he was there. "Lost, Kent?"

Clark turns to Oliver. At any other moment he would have been happy to see him. They had became good friends but right now he just wanted to pound him like a nail into the wall. "Oliver Queen,…"

"You know I'm glad you're here. I was actually going to drop by the farm later." He walks around the counter to pour a glass of water.

Clark knew that Chloe must have told him about the conversation that he and Chloe had shared the night before. "Really what for?" He asked playing dumb.

Oliver takes a sip of the water. "Chloe told me about last night. Why, Clark? Why? I mean you just can't stand the thought of Chloe being happy can you? You just want to keep her around in case things don't work out with Lana and you can't find anyone-else. That's not fair to Chloe or me." He walks around the counter to look into Clarks eyes. "I love Chloe, Clark. I'd die for her…"

"So would I…" Clark snaps back.

Oliver nods. He knew Clark would in a heart beat but he knew it was for other reasons. "Clark,… you can mark my word. I know all your powers and I don't care that you can turn me to ashes with one glance. But if you try to ruin this for Chloe… I'll fight you till the death. And I know your weakness."

The door opens and Chloe enters carrying some bags. "Town is a mad house." She stops when she notices Clark and Oliver within inches of each other. "Whats going on?" She asked.

"Clark was just leaving." Oliver says.

Clark looks at Oliver as if he could punch him into the next century. He walks over to Chloe pausing to look her in the eyes. "I'll see you later." He leans down and kisses her on the cheek before exiting the door.

Oliver walks over and takes the bags from her. "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. Of course. I mean we're getting married in a week." She says. "I'm the happiest luckiest girl in the world." She leans up and kisses him softly on the lips.

Too Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Lois pulls a bag from her trunk. She had been in Grandville for a couple of weeks now on assignment for the Daily Planet. She hadn't been told of the Chloe and Oliver situation yet. As she closed the lid to the trunk a breeze of wind went by her. She stumbles a little.

"Lois,…" Clark said as he came to a stop.

"Where did you come from Smallville?" She asked confused to how he came out of nowhere.

"Lois, I drove all the way up here just to tell you that you need to talk to Chloe." He explains quickly.

Lois couldn't help but wander what Chloe had gotten herself into now. "Why did she solve the mystery that is Clark Kent?" She walks passed Clark. "I'm busy, Clark. I'm on a deadline."

"She's marrying Oliver Queen." He blurts out.

Lois stops dead in her tracks. She felt like she'd been sucker punched in the gut. She turned to Clark dropping the bag on the ground. "She's what?"

"Lois, she's making a huge mistake. You need to stop her." He was hoping that Lois would go all Charlies Angels and fly back to Smallville stopping Chloe and Oliver.

Lois didn't know how to feel. After all they went their separate ways and Oliver was free to do what he wanted to do. "Clark, as much as this ale's me. I'm happy for Chloe. She deserves somebody to love her and so does Oliver. I couldn't do that and neither could you for Chloe. So if this is what they want,… then so be it." She couldn't believe that she just said that. But the truth was… Oliver lived a life that she just couldn't fit into. A life where he was there one minute and gone the next. She wanted someone there for her.

"Lois, your just going to give up on your feelings for Oliver." He couldn't be hearing her right.

"Clark, I gave up on him along time ago. Just like Chloe did you." She picks up the bag and leaves Clark standing by her car in dibelief.

It was finally the day that Chloe had been dreaming of her whole life. She sat in front of the vanity combing her hair. The door opens and Clark enters wearing a tuxedo. Chloe stands up, her dress drippling across the floor. She was as beautiful as an angel.

"Clark,…" Chloe was afraid that Clark was there to try and stop her.

Clark walked over to her. "Chloe,… I just want to talk that's all."

She nods and walks over to the antique sofa by the window. Clark joined her.

"Chloe,… every since the day you entered my home room class in 8th grade and they asked me to show you around. Well I knew that you were special. But I had been crushing on Lana since pre-k. And I couldn't get passed that to see how much you really ment to me." He paused to catch his breathe trying not to cry. "I always knew that I loved you, and the day that you said you were marrying Oliver well I knew that the chance I had with you, the chance I kept putting off because I always knew you would be there for me waiting, well it was gone."

Chloe whimpers softly trying to fight back her tears. "Clark, I will always, always love you. And I wish that you had came to your senses a lot sooner but, I'm head over heels for Oliver. In his eyes I'll never be second best. I want a try at this. Lois has given us her blessing, please if you really love me, let me go. Let me live a life where I don't have to wander if the man I'm with is with me for the right reasons. A life where I can breathe and a dark cloud doesn't hang over my head."

He stands up and takes her hand helping her to her feet. "You deserve that, Chloe. And if that's what you want, then I want stand in your way." He leans down, his hand caressing the small of her back. His lips slowly meets hers for a soft and sweet kiss. "I'll be here waiting." He said as he pulls back to look into her eyes. "Because I believe that you are my destiny."

Oliver is walking down the hallway when he see's Clark exiting Chloe's room. His smile disappears and he walks over to Clark grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall. "I told you to stay away from her, Kent."

"Oliver, I was just telling her bye." He jerks away pushing Oliver backwards. This time Clark grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall. "She loves you and I want stand in the way of that. But if you hurt her then I'll hunt you down and find pleasure crushing each bone in your body." He drops him to his feet and disappears down the hallway.

Clark sits in the loft of the Kent barn. He's still in his tuxedo holding a picture of him and Chloe at a Christmas party. He knew that he would never get over Chloe. She ment to much to him. He couldn't believe that it took this to show him how much.

"Do you always sit up here in a tux?" A familiar voice said.

Clark stands up when he see's Chloe standing there in her wedding gown. "Chloe?"

"Does the offer still stand?" She asked holding out her hand.

Clark smiles as he rushes over to her hugging her tightly. "I thought you were gone for good." He kissed her hair.

"I couldn't get married without the man I've loved my whole life. Oliver and I both knew that." She smiled that mega-white smile. "Oliver isn't you no matter how much I tried to pretend."

He leans down pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. His mom always told him that he would find the girl that he could share anything with and when he did he would know it was ment to be forever. He just never in a million years thought it would be his best friend.


End file.
